<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lost by Luxa437</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405739">lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxa437/pseuds/Luxa437'>Luxa437</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phobia [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Running, lost in a maze, with no way out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:43:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxa437/pseuds/Luxa437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I am running.<br/>Please, somebody help me,<br/>I'm lost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phobia [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962262</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There's nothing really graphic in this one so no trigger warning needed, i guess?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am lost.</p><p>There are giant stone walls surrounding me, it's a labyrinth. A god-forsaken labyrinth.<br/>
I take a turn left, dead end. I run my hands over my face in despair. I fear that I will never make it out of here alive.</p><p>I am running.</p><p>I'm running around in search of an exit but I find none. I have tried calling for help but the thick walls swallow every sound.<br/>
I gulp, there are tears forming in the corners of my eyes. I bite my lower lip to stop myself from crying.<br/>
I am not giving up, ever.</p><p>I am running.<br/>
Please, somebody help me,<br/>
I'm lost.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>